harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart (GrB)
Stuart (スチュアート Suchuāto, ''lit. Stewart'') is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. Stuart is the proud owner of the hotel in Zephyr Town. He and his wife Ethel run the hotel with the help of Daisy, their maid. Stuart and Ethel manage the front desk, while Daisy does the cleaning for them. They treat Daisy as if she were a member of the family and love her positive attitude and hard work. Daisy often refers to the couple as 'grandma' and 'grandpa'. If the player plans on marrying Daisy, both Ethel and Stuart will both need to be befriended to 4 hearts. Stuart and Ethel will give you the Blue Feather required for marriage for free! The couple will stop by your house after you get a marriage candidate to an orange heart and you are in your second year or later. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Villager Stuart fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Villager Stuart fogu.comHarvest Moon: Grand Bazaar Gift Guide by Wolfire neoseeker.com 'Events'Grand Bazaar, Villager Stuart fogu.com Amir the Super Helper Requirements: Amir is not married (but is at 40,000FP/5 hearts), Daisy is not married. Walk into the hotel between 10am and 12pm on a Monday, Tuesday, Thursday or Friday. This event cannot be triggered in Fall and it cannot be raining. You see Amir trying to leave the hotel as he is stopped by Stuart. Stuarts asks Amir to help him get an item off of a high shelf and Amir agrees to help him. Afterwards, Amir is once again stopped, this time by Ethel. She asks Amir to help her carry in her heavy groceries, and again, Amir helps her with the task. Amir is stopped a third time, this time by Daisy. She's having a problem with money from the cash registers not adding up. Daisy talks him into looking into the problem for her. With all of these problems now fixed, Amir wonders how he got roped into helping with all of these problems.. especially because he's supposed to be a customer! ---- Stuart's Sadness This event takes place at the hotel in between 1pm and 4pm on a Saturday or Sunday. Stuart, Daisy and Ethel all need to be at 30,000FP (4 hearts) or more. Additionally, Daisy cannot be married. As you walk into the hotel, you see Stuart who is deep in thought. He excuses himself to go and get something to eat, leaving you at the front desk by yourself. Ethel walks out of the back room after Stuart leaves. She explains that Stuart gets like this often, especially when he thinks about their adult son who doesn't visit them very often. Both Ethel and Stuart miss their son very much, but with Daisy around the hotel, they do feel a little bit happier. As Stuart comes back into the room, Daisy comes in from outside. She excitedly shows Stuart a tasty dessert that Angelo gave her. She wanted to show Stuart since its one of his favorite foods. This seems to cheer Stuart up. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters